


take me to the moon

by heoneypuppy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneypuppy/pseuds/heoneypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked outside, saw the Moon and thought of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to the moon

„The Moon.“

„The Moon?“

„Yes, the Moon.“

The young boy lying on the grass field hears his boyfriend chuckle next to him.

„Why the moon, Kyun?“ he asks.

„It’s beautiful, don’t you think?“

Jooheon turns his head towards Changkyun with a puzzled look on his face. The younger boy is looking up at the said Moon, arm reaching up, as if he is trying to touch it.

„It is beautiful. But why do you want us to live there?“

„We would be by ourselves. No more pretending, no more hiding. Wouldn’t you like that too, hyung?“

Jooheon’s hand searches for Changkyun's, and takes a hold of it once he finds it. He turns his head back to the original position so he can look at the clear dark sky and see the dazzling grey Moon again.  
It is astonishing. He always had loved the Moon, and he would be lying if said he had never wanted to go to there.  
He chuckles and squeezes his lovers hand gently.

„I would“ he takes a deep breath and smiles „Let’s go to the Moon, love.“


End file.
